Don't You Know This?
by denayaira
Summary: "Sasuke... beritahu aku... Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di hatiku? Bagaimana perasaanku?" ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Friendship, canon, one shot, 639 words. Read and review, if you don't mind.


**Author's Note:  
**Jiakakakak! Saya nekad, nekad, mumpung besok kosong, gak ada jadwal! (Padahal UAS-nya masih ada seminggu lagi baru selesai. Wekekek~ *kicked*) Haduh. Ini gak tahu sebutannya apa sebenarnya.. Puisi? Gak puitis. Essay? Bukan dah. Fanfic? Meragukan. Drabble? Terlalu gaje! Yang paling tepat sih, ini rants saya pribadi buat Sasuke. *kicked again*

Jyah. Setidaknya saya tahu saya bisa membaginya di sini. =w=

Anyway, kawan semua, yang belum baca ajakan damai saya buat perang pair, harap kunjungi profil saya, ada copas-annya di sana. Dan jangan lupa ikut polling Indonesian SasuNaruSasu Awards! Link ada di profil juga! *ditendang lagi karena prosmosi melulu*

Anyway lagi... INI FANFIC CANON PERTAMA SAYA! YAAAAAY! *ditendang untuk ke sekian kalinya*

* * *

**Warnings:**  
Spoiler Naruto 484-487, untuk yang belum baca. Mungkin shounen-ai, walaupun diusahakan friendship. Terlalu banyak pengulangan kata. Hasil kerjaan author setres. Don't like, don't read.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:  
**I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does!

_

* * *

_

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

**Don't You Know This?  
**

_By: Ange la Nuit_

_

* * *

_

Tidak tahukah kau?

Seberapa besar rasa kecewanya saat itu?  
Saat ia mendapati kau hampir membunuh teman kalian sendiri?  
Saat kunai itu tidak saja menggores pipinya tapi juga perasaannya?

-  
**"Sasuke… kau dan Sakura adalah anggota tim 7."**  
**"Mantan anggota—untukku."  
**-

Kau tahu, Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkannya.

* * *

Apakah kau tidak tahu?  
Seberapa inginnya ia memahamimu?  
Seberapa besar rasa pengertian yang disiapkannya untukmu?  
Seberapa seringnya ia bertanya-tanya mengapa kau melakukan itu tapi tetap meyakinimu?

-  
**"Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau salah. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku mengerti… apa yang kau lakukan."  
****"Naruto… Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu… kau tidak punya orangtua, kau tidak punya saudara, apa yang bisa kau mengerti? Ini bukan urusanmu, jadi DIAMLAH!"  
-**

Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau bisa merasakan itu lewat suaranya. Tapi kau ingin terus mengelak darinya.

* * *

Dan tidak tahukah engkau?  
Seberapa besar rasa syukurnya atas pertemuannya denganmu?  
Pertemuan dengan sesosok bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya mampu memahami posisinya?  
Yang seharusnya memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya?

-  
**"****Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu."**  
**"Naruto, apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan bisa mengubah pikiranku!"**  
-

Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau telah mendengarnya sendiri. Dan kau tidak membantahnya. Tapi kau tidak ingin memedulikan itu.

* * *

Lalu, apa kau tidak tahu?  
Apa yang ada di dalam hatinya?  
Bagaimana perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya di saat kalian berhadapan itu?  
Seperti ia yang dengan mudahnya memahami apa yang ada di dalam hatimu hanya dalam beberapa menit setelah kalian bertemu?

-  
**"Sasuke… beritahu aku... Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di hatiku? Bagaimana perasaanku?"**  
-

Kau tahu, Sasuke. Dan ia telah bertanya padamu. Tapi kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

Kemudian, tidak tahukah engkau?  
Bagaimana besarnya pengorbanannya?  
Pengorbanan yang telah ia buat untukmu?  
Pengorbanan yang sedang ia lakukan untukmu?  
Dan pengorbanan yang akan ia berikan untukmu?  
Pengorbanan untuk dirimu, di mana nyawa sekalipun bukanlah apa-apa demi menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan itu?

-  
**"Aku akan menanggung segala dendammu... ****dan kita akan mati bersama!"**  
**"...Apa? Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?**!"  
-

Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau bisa merasakan itu. Tapi kau tidak ingin memahami itu. Kau tidak mau memahaminya.

* * *

Sungguhkah kau tak tahu?  
Seberapa inginnya dia agar kalian bisa saling mengerti?  
Seberapa besarnya ia ingin kau kembali tersenyum tanpa beban?  
Seberapa besar harapnya untuk berada di sisimu meski kalian harus meninggalkan dunia?

-  
**"Kalau kita mengambil jalan ini dan mati bersama... kita tak akan menjadi Jinchuuriki, Uchiha, atau apapun... Tidak akan ada lagi beban yang harus ditanggung... dan kita akan bisa saling mengerti di dunia yang lain!"**  
**"Aku tidak akan pernah berubah! Aku tidak ingin memahamimu! Dan aku tak akan mati... kau yang akan mati."**  
-

Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau bisa membayangkan itu lewat kata-katanya. Tapi kau tidak sudi membiarkan bayangan itu menjadi nyata.

* * *

Lagi, Sasuke, benarkah kau tak tahu?  
Apa makna sesungguhnya dari jawabannya untukmu?  
Kuatnya sesuatu di antara kalian yang tergambar dalam kata itu?  
Kata yang seharusnya tak lagi memiliki makna apapun lagi untukmu di atas keluargamu?

-  
**"Kenapa kau sebegini pedulinya padaku?"****  
"Karena aku temanmu."  
**-

Kau tahu, Sasuke, kau tahu. Karena kata itu menggetarkanmu. Tapi kau mencoba menghiraukannya, meski gagal menghalangi getar itu untuk merasuk di hatimu.

* * *

Untuk yang terakhir… Apakah kau benar-benar tidak tahu?  
Bagaimana leganya ia setelah bertemu denganmu?  
Berdiri di sana dan mengatakan semua itu padamu?

Ah. Kali ini kau tidak tahu, Sasuke.  
Karena kau tidak menyaksikannya.  
Apalagi mencoba menerimanya.

Tapi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, begitupun ia, karena sesungguhnya ia pun tidak mengerti apa namanya perasaan itu.

Sungguh. Ia tak mengerti apa sesungguhnya nama rasa itu, perasaan di dalam hatinya untukmu, yang begitu pahit sekaligus manis, yang menguatkan namun juga merapuhkan, yang sangat menyesakkan sekaligus juga menentramkan.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa namanya, dan awalnya ia tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Tapi setidaknya ia yakin itu bukan cinta… karena kata itu pun tak akan cukup untuk mewakilinya. Karena itu, pemuda itu punya sebutan sendiri untuknya.

Ya.

Ikatan, begitulah Naruto menyebutnya.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_._

_._

_._

Errh…

Iya, 'kan? Gaje 'kan? T.T

OK. Saya pasrah. Tolong reviewnya, kalau tidak keberatan. m(_, _)m


End file.
